


I love you like a fool

by Ongniel_sci



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, The Warblers - Freeform, new directions - Freeform, seblaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26168617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongniel_sci/pseuds/Ongniel_sci
Summary: The New Directions tell Blaine to fake his feelings towards Sebastian so Blaine can steal the warblers' setlist.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Kudos: 23





	I love you like a fool

"At this point we're not gonna win" Puck complained " someone needs to take one for the team and spy on the warblers. They're our toughest match. If we could get their setlist we could prepare ourselves well and maybe have a shot at winning"

Blaine stood up " I really don't think it's a good idea. I mean we're all talented why do we need to spy and steal their setlist? We can just do our best and practice. You know Hard work pays in the end"

Puck pointed his finger at Blaine " Are you still loyal to the warblers? Is that what it is?"

" no, come on guys I transferred schools to be with you. I'm on your team! How can I be loyal to them?"

" prove it" Puck walked closer to Blaine " Go to Dalton and get their setlist"

Blaine gulped " that's stealing! Illegal activity I've never done anything like that. I have a clean record and plan to keep it that way"

Puck put his hand on Blaine's shoulder " who said anything about stealing?" He smiled so wide "I've got a better idea, isn't their captain in love with you or something?"

Rachel stood up " Yes! That guy Sebastian he's totally into you Blaine!"

" yea. So pretend you like him back. Get him to tell you the setlist or take a picture of it. That way you won't get into trouble. Easy just like that! "

Blaine stared at Puck. Blaine was nervous and worried about this plan but he didn't want the new directions to think he wasn't on their side.

"Fine...I'll do it" Blaine sighed  
"Great" Puck hugged Blaine  
"Prepare to go to Dalton then" Puck patted Blaine's shoulder  
" now?!" Blaine was shocked  
" yea we need to act fast" Puck smiled  
Blaine felt burdened  
" take these tiny earphones we'll help you out if you need anything" Rachel handed him the earphones  
Blaine sighed " if anything goes wrong I'm blaming you guys" he pointed at Puck and Rachel

  
Blaine put the earphones on as he entered Dalton. The warblers saw him " Blaine!!!" Everyone ran towards him " are you coming back?"  
" no i'm sorry guys... I'm actually here for Sebastian but I don't see him"  
" oh he's at lacrosse practice" one of them answered  
" oh that's a shame I'll see you guys later, then" Blaine waved at them  
Blaine walked fast  
He whispered to Puck and Rachel " did you hear that? He's not here so I'm going back "  
" _NO WAIT_ " puck shouted  
Blaine didn't pay attention on where he was going so he bumped into someone  
" ouch"  
"Blaine? Haha what brings you here?" Sebastian smiled  
_"Is that Sebastian I hear him Blaine! Tell him you're here for him!"_ Puck instructed him  
" I-I'm actually here for you" Blaine followed his instructions  
Sebastian smiled " for me? Well I'm flattered" he chuckled "are you here to see me practice?"

 _"Tell him you're into him. tell him Blaine. tell him now!_ " Rachel insisted

" i'm really into you" Blaine realized what he just told Sebastian. He felt embarrassed and ran out

" wait Blaine" Sebastian pulled Blaine's wrist " wait, you really mean it? You actually like me? What about your boyfriend?"

" we broke up a couple of months ago"  
"Oh"  
"Well Blaine. You know that I like you too. We're you just gonna leave? Blaine! I'd never reject you. Even if i had a boy friend I'd drop him for you" he laughed " i like you so much" he moved closer. Blaine gulped. He closed his eyes. Sebastian leaned and kissed Blaine's lips. Sebastian's lips were so soft. He was so gentle. Blaine could hardly breathe as Sebastian's kisses got intense. Blaine didn't realize how much he liked Sebastian and wanted him. Blaine started kissing Sebastian back when a sudden voice stopped him _" whats that noise? Are you already kissing?"_ Puck interrupted Blaine  
Sebastian noticed that Blaine stopped " hey let's go to my room" he pulled Blaine's hand and ran " you have your own room?"  
" yea the captain gets his own room and his own bed too" he looked back and winked at him  
Blaine blushed _" hey i cant hear anything"_ puck complained. Blaine took off his earphones. He turned them off and put them in his pocket. Sebastian entered his room and locked it " we need our privacy" he laughed. He looked warmly at Blaine. He took off his jacket. " so what made you confess today? I know you're very bashful" he unbuttoned the first two buttons on his shirt. He leaned closer towards Blaine " you couldn't wait longer?" He whispered in Blaine's ear. "I'm gonna give you the treat you deserve" he put his hand under Blaine's chin and kissed him.  
Blaine put his arms around Sebastian's waist as they both kissed.  
Sebastian kissed Blaine's neck and Blaine buried his face in Sebastian's chest he didn't want Sebastian to hear him moan.  
"Let's kick it up a notch" Sebastian whispered  
He moved Blaine to his bed. Blaine was very nervous he wasn't ready to get naked with Sebastian and do it just yet.  
When Sebastian got on the bed. Blaine moved back " can we just.. cuddle?"  
Sebastian smirked " sure" he buttoned his shirt. Sebastian layed next to Blaine and hugged him. Both boys closed their eyes while feeling the warmth of each other.

  
Blaine woke up and found himself next to Sebastian. He panicked then he remembered what happened. He got up without making any noise. He spotted some papers on the desk next to the bed  
" The setlist!" he murmured he took out his phone and took pictures of them. He unlocked the door and ran out. His heart was beating fast. He didn't realize he was that scared of being caught or maybe... it was because he was too scared of being in love with Sebastian? Sebastian was too sweet and gentle to him unlike how he expected Sebastian to be...

Blaine came back to McKinley and showed Puck his phone. " got the setlist here. Look" he gave him the phone  
Rachel grabbed the phone from Puck's hand. She looked at it and shouted " what is this? It's just a list of songs 40 songs! Blaine how are we supposed to know which one they're going to perform!!! Seriously you're such a bad spy" she was so furious  
" maybe I could go to Dalton this time" Sam suggested  
" you're not gay Sam" Puck rolled his eyes  
" ye,s and most importantly Sebastian isn't in love with you" Rachel looked at Blaine  
" I'm sorry guys I know I failed you" Blaine felt bad

" it's ok Blaine, we know it's your first time. we'll think of something better and let you know" Finn patted Blaine on the back

Blaine heard his phone buzzing. He got a few texts. " hey... Why did you leave so early?"  
Blaine didn't know what to say... he put his phone back into his pocket.

A few days passed  
Blaine received other texts from Sebastian but he didn't reply them. Blaine was conflicted. He had obvious feelings for Sebastian but he also has to follow the plan the new directions would give him so he he didn't reply Sebastian thinking it might ruin their plan.

" So listen, here is what you need to do, you go to Dalton. Look for Nick. Ask him about the setlist" Puck suggested  
" that is stupid and it's not what we just discussed" Rachel argued

" listen to the real plan Blaine! You're going to go there flirt with Sebastian. Do what you have to do then get the setlist. I'm sure he's keeping it in his bag or something" rachel smiled

Blaine nodded  
He went back to Dalton. And before he goes down the stairs he spotted Sebastian. Sebastian looked at him,too. He walked closer with his hands in his pockets.  
" so, you're back?" Sebastian faked a smile  
" yea" Blaine felt nervous  
" you've totally ignored me. Didn't even say goodbye" his voice cracked  
" I'm very sorry... i just didn't know what to say"  
" you know Blaine..." Sebastian paused " it's nothing" he covered his face with his hand.

 _"Say something nice"_ Rachel interrupted

" I really like you Sebastian I like you so much. I don't want to say the wrong things and mess this up"

" you would never say the wrong things Blaine. And would never mess up" Sebastian hugged Blaine " you don't need to worry because I'll like you no matter what. I'd never leave you"

" are you here to watch the rehearsals?" Sebastian asked  
_" tell him you're here to fuck"_ puck shouted in his ear. Blaine was too scared that Sebastian heard it so he turned off the earphones and put them in his pockets.

" no, I'm here to see you" Blaine answered

" again? We'll I'm flattered" he laughed "are you here to finish what we started?" Sebastian blinked

Blaine bit his lips " sure" his heart was beating fast.  
Sebastian walked with him to his room. He locked the door. Blaine felt nervous. He froze by the door.  
Sebastian jumped on the bed and layed on his back. He put his arms behind his head. " it's been such a tiring day" he smiled " come here Blaine there is room for you to rest" he patted the spot next to him  
Blaine got on the bed.  
Sebastian was looking up " so, tell me the truth did I do something wrong? Did I scare you? Please tell me and don't blame yourself I know it's me" Sebastian turned his head and looked at Blaine

Blaine didn't know what to say. He remained silent.  
" was I rough? Did I scare you?" Sebastian looked sad  
" no you weren't. you were very gentle and sweet I was very happy with you actually but I was worried I might mess it up like my last relationship"

Sebastian kissed Blaine's lips " you won't"  
Sebastian smiled. He got up and sat on the bed. Blaine sat facing him too. " you're very kind Blaine. You shouldn't worry about hurting others so much. just focus on your own happiness"  
He brushed Blaine's hair " you're perfect Blaine" he smiled warmly  
Blaine grabbed Sebastian's jacket with both hands and pulled Sebastian towards him. He closed his eyes and kissed Sebastian's lips so hard. Sebastian was shocked what's gotten into Blaine all of a sudden. When they pulled away Sebastian laughed " woah, Blaine Anderson can be rough? Didn't expect that" he chuckled  
" I'm ready" Blaine announced as he unbuttoned his shirt. Sebastian raised his eyebrows. " Blaine" Sebastian brushed Blaine's hair with his hand " I'll pass I'm exhausted from all the practice" he smiled  
Blaine felt embarrassed. He nodded. He genuinely wanted to have sex with Sebastian. He buttoned his shirt back and was about to leave.

  
"Aren't you forgetting something?" Sebastian smiled he gave Blaine a paper. Blaine looked at it. It was the setlist.  
Blaine felt scared " how did you know?"  
" I saw you that day taking photos of the papers on the desk. I realized you were only here for it"

" you knew...but why did you keep going?"  
" The Blaine Anderson wants to kiss me and touch me I'd never say no to that even if it's fake"

Sebastian handed him the paper " it's our real setlist it's not fake. If winning over us is that important to you then so be it. Blaine Anderson's happiness means more than a stupid competition. So,Take it"

Blaine looked down he felt so ashamed. "I-"

" you know I can't lie to you it really hurts...if you asked me i would have told you the setlist... instead of you pretending to like me... I'm kinda disappointed in you"

" It's not like that i really like you i swear" Blaine explained

Sebastian sighed he unlocked the door and left.

Blaine felt like the lowest person in the world. He regretted listening to Puck and the others.... he just hurt the guy who cares about him the most

"Wait Sebastian " Blaine shouted he ran after Sebastian and pulled his sleeve  
"I'm sorry. I really am. I'm sincerely sorry. I shouldn't have hurt you. I know you care about me so much and i used you and i shouldn't have. You mean the world to me and I cant stand seeing you sad or unhappy. I meant every kiss I really liked you but i was too shy to make a move maybe that was the push i needed and i never planned to take the setlist today... because i realized that... I love you Sebastian"

" wow" Sebastian giggled " well, you acted fast. I thought you'd call me or text me to apologize. But I guess you're sincere" he smiled  
" I love you, too Blaine.I always have and always will" he hugged Blaine tightly 


End file.
